Catástrofe
by Houkoutsune
Summary: Drabble que hice en un momento de sadica inspiración, es solo una pequeña parte de como me inmagino es la vida de un Absol día a día, siendo tratado como el responsable de cualquier desastre natural cuando lo único que buscan es salvar vidas. Rated M-Gore


_Bueno, éste Drabble llegó a mi mente hace poco, me vino mientras pensaba sobre los Absol, y lo dificil que debe ser para ellos vivir siendo culpados por todos los desastres naturales que a su alrededor ocurren, quizá éste Drabble termine convirtiendose en un Fanfic algún día, quien sabe =D En todo caso aquí lo dejo, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**  
"Catástrofe"**

El día apenas se estaba vislumbrado y los primeros rayos del sol vagamente se asomaban por el horizonte, ahuyentando la penumbra cuyo reinado nocturno estaba por terminar, junto a esa penumbra un siniestro Pokémon huía, pero no escapaba exactamente de la exponente luz, solo corría con desespero, buscando algo importante._ "Debo apresurarme"_ Aun sus pensamientos estaban marcados por la desesperación de tal momento, se trataba de un Absol, poseía físicamente la apariencia de una pantera, pero su pelaje era de un puro color blanco, contrastado por el color rojo carmesí que su rostro y garras poseían. A los pocos minutos el Pokémon divisó un pueblo costero que se encontraba a una considerable distancia del vasto océano. Un rayo de esperanza se vislumbró en los ojos del Pokémon, pero esa esperanza acarreaba consigo un extraño temor…

La gente que caminaba por las calles se hacía a un lado aterrorizada de ver al horrible Pokémon Catástrofe pisar con prisas las calles, lanzando aullidos de alerta a los ciudadanos que solo lanzaban gritos e insultos contra aquel Pokémon. "¡Vete de aquí horrible monstruo! ¡O de lo contrario…!" Eran las amenazas de los asustados citadinos que levantaban palos, rastrillos, cuchillos y demás objetos amenazadores. Absol solo lanzaba gruñidos y rugidos débiles, intentaba explicarle a los ciudadanos lo que iba a suceder. "¡Es peligroso permanecer aquí! ¡Váyanse a un lugar seguro o perderán sus vidas!" Les advertía de forma desafiante en su idioma, pero no faltó mucho tiempo para que cayera en cuenta de que nadie escucharía su advertencia… Uno de los hombres lanzó su rastrillo contra Absol, el cual esquivó fácilmente, pero desde atrás unas mujeres comenzaron a golpearle con sus escobas, pronto la multitud se aglomeró intentando asesinar al "demonio que traía consigo la desgracia" según ellos, Absol se vio forzado a defenderse, podía sentir un fuerte dolor en sus patas, y sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar, manchando su hermoso pelaje blanco con aquel liquido que brotaba indiscriminadamente, finalmente un hombre se acercó para darle fin al dolor de aquél demonio que solo se preocupaba por salvar sus vidas._ "Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así…" _Pensó frustrado mientras miraba con su desafiante actitud al hombre, el cual levantó un cuchillo dispuesto a atravesarlo. "¿Es acaso mi destino ser odiado y temido por todos? Solo quiero ayudar… No quiero estar solo." Absol cerró sus ojos en furia. _"Ya no tiene sentido… no pienso morir por los humanos."_ Y llegando a dicha resolución, abrió sus ojos de par en par, enseñándole el color de la sangre a su adversario. Una cuchillada con sus filosas garras arrancó el corazón de su agresor de un golpe, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir por toda la calle, los ciudadanos se alejaron gritando. "¡De verdad es el demonio!" Gritaban despavoridos, dejando atrás aquél cadáver con el pecho abierto y su corazón hecho trizas sobre él. La catástrofe solo había comenzado…

Absol cerró los ojos mientras caminaba casi cojeando, se encontraba alejado, sobre una montaña, desde la cual perfectamente se observaba aquella ciudad, Absol no miró hacia atrás, continuó caminando con aquella fría expresión con la que había matado a aquel hombre, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre ajena, pero a él no le importaba, y justo detrás de él, una enorme ola comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad costera, aun desde aquella distancia Absol podía escuchar los quejidos de auxilio de aquellos incrédulos hombres que intentaron asesinarle. Todo fue rápido…El Tsunami cubrió en oscuridad aquella ciudad. Absol simplemente cerró los ojos y continuó caminando. _"Ustedes construyeron su propio cementerio… ya no me arriesgaré más por seres tan ingratos como ustedes…"_ Y con esas palabras el Pokémon Catástrofe rápidamente se alejó, siendo el único testigo de aquella masacre que tomó lugar en la ciudad, nada quedó; nadie sobrevivió. _"Es mi destino estar solo… Después de todo, Soy la semilla de la Catástrofe."_


End file.
